Managing Matthew
by NancyMay
Summary: A little story that came to me after The Trouble with Alice. A Matthew story, not many of those about. How does Matthew cope with the after effects of his accident. A normally active man how would the enforced retirement impact on his well being. And what could his good friends to about it? Rating changed to be on the safe side. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Rose caught the doctor as he left the station. Just as he put his hand on the door handle of the car he felt her hand on his sleeve.

'Miss Anderson.' he smiled, he liked Rose, she was a tenacious as he was, 'can I help you?'

'It's Uncle Matthew,' she said, concern in her eyes, 'he's so low. He isn't doing any of the exercises you gave him.'

'Hmm...' Lucien looked thoughtful, 'I didn't think he was as mobile as he should be when I saw him last. He should be able to go on short walks now, using his stick.'

'He just about potters round the house, and then only when he has to.' Rose looked almost tearful. Matthew was her only family.

'I'll pop round, socially.' Lucien offered. 'Maybe a couple of whiskies and a chat will help.'

'Thank you.' Rose smiled, relief on her face, 'he needs his friends.'

When he got home he told Jean what had gone on between him and Rose, and how concerned she was for her uncle.

'Well, I agree,' she smiled, 'it might be nice if you go over, but if you're taking whisky, you're not driving.'

While Jean said it quietly he knew that arguing over that point was useless, she was not averse to criticising his drinking and driving.

'I'll drive you over,' Jean offered, 'there's plenty of stew so I can take some for him and Rose. I doubt they eat properly.'

'Right ho!' Lucien kissed her cheek. 'Smart woman he was married to.' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean pulled onto Matthew's drive. She noticed the garden was not as tidy as it used to be, Matthew had always taken such pride in his garden, his relief from the rigours of police work. She and Lucien got out of the car, and took their goods to the house.

It was some minutes before their knock on the door was answered. Matthew looked pale and tired, leaning heavily on crutches.

'Oh, it's you.' He stood aside to let them in.

'I made too much stew, Matthew,' Jean lifted the dish, 'thought you might like some for your dinner. It will reheat tomorrow, if you've already eaten.' She smiled in that winning, ice-melting way she had, the one that not even a grumpy Matthew Lawson could resist.

He did smile, not as broad as he used to, but a smile non-the-less. 'Thank you Jean,' he said, quietly, 'you know I never could resist your cooking.'

'I'll put it in the kitchen then, shall I?' She headed off in that direction before he could answer.

Lucien guided Matthew into the living room waving his bottle of whisky, 'Got a case I could do with your insight on.' He said, 'thought this might help us sort it out.' Before they got into a deep discussion on the current case, Jean poked her head round the door,

'I'll be off and leave you two to it.' She looked pointedly at Lucien, a look that said 'not too much whisky', 'ring me if you want me to collect you, dear.'

'Think I'll probably walk, darling,' Lucien replied, 'it could be rather late when we've worked this one out.' He didn't plan on getting so drunk he couldn't walk home and was not going to make Jean wait up for him.

Jean left them to it. Lucien was much less of a drinker than he had been, and was more than likely going to be able to make his way home without incident, she hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien poured two measures of whisky, making sure Matthew didn't notice the different sizes, Lucien had decided he definitely wasn't going to be found the next morning in a ditch.

Matthew was glad of the distraction, he missed working on cases with the doctor, annoying as he had been. He was bored, he admitted that, and that boredom got him down. The garden did not give him as much pleasure as it had done when he was working, then it had been a release, now it was just a chore. He needed to be useful, occupied.

Towards the end of the evening, with the case dealt with Lucien made a bargain with his friend; he would ask for his insight on cases, large or small, if he would accept the advice of his doctor and start to do the exercises and walk a little.

Matthew sighed and agreed, and, to make sure he carried out his end of the bargain, Lucien took away his crutches.

'Stick only, Matthew.' Lucien ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stirred as the bed moved. Opening one eye she saw that it was just gone midnight and her husband was home. Warm arms enveloped her and she turned to accept the love that was his to give.

'Alright?' She muttered.

'Alright.' He agreed and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later:

'How goes the walking, Matthew?' Lucien entered the house carrying his usual offering, although he wasn't staying too long tonight.

'It lacks purpose,' Matthew admitted. Walking for the sake of it was not that interesting, he needed to have a purpose to his walk and he didn't.

'But you are walking?' Lucien raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, doctor, I'm walking.' Matthew sighed. He'd had the same grumble when Rose had nagged him to walk. She had offered to walk with him but he had said she needed to concentrate on her job, there was not need to give Edward Tyneman and excuse to fire her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose had done a piece on dog breeding. Initially a little human interest piece, she had found out that it was a breeding for money operation, and the puppies were not in the best of health. She had talked to her uncle about it, wondering what she should do about it. He'd told her to go to Charlie Davies, he would be more objective than, say, Bill Hobart.

Charlie had acted on her information and within days the operation was rounded up and shut down. The dogs were treated, those too ill to have a life were put to sleep, the others were found homes or sent to the RSPCA to be re-homed when suitable owners came up. There was one little mongrel, sad, pathetic, dirty, shivering in the corner of a cage. When Rose took a photograph of it the deep chocolate brown eyes that looked up at her, melted her heart, which wasn't difficult, Rose, contrary to assumptions, was a complete softy when it came to puppies. She'd have filled the house with no problem, given half the chance. She approached the animal which retreated until it could get no further into the cage.

'Ok.' She whispered holding out her hand. 'I won't hurt you.' She squatted down and looked at it. She thought hard, how could she win its confidence? 'Hmm, Oh yes,' she said, still whispering, she had some biscuits in her pocket, Rose was an inveterate nibbler and her job meant there were times she didn't get a lunch break so she carried biscuits. She broke off a piece and offered it to the dog. It sniffed and licked the offering, then it was gone in the blink of an eye.

'Hungry, eh?' Rose offered another piece which was scoffed easily as quickly if not quicker! Piece by piece she won the dog's trust until she was able to stroke it and pick it up; this would give Uncle Matthew's walks some purpose!

'God, you stink!' she said as she walked out of the barn, carrying the dog.

'Another one, Miss Anderson?' asked the vet.

'This one has a home and a use.' She said and walked past him to her car. Placing Biscuit, for that was what she named him, on the passenger seat she drove into Ballarat to get some dog shampoo, a collar and a lead. Her only thought was to give him a bath and ensure he could be kept safe.

She snuck into the house while Matthew was out for a walk. Carrying the dog up the stairs she quickly drew a shallow bath and gently placed Biscuit in it. Pouring jugs full of the warm water over him she gently lathered the shampoo, teasing out the knots in his fur. She wondered how an obvious misfit could have been kept in a place used exclusively for breeding pure breeds had managed to survive. She rinsed the shampoo off him and it revealed a cute little dog, predominately white, with a black tipped ears and tail, a black splodge, like an inkblot decorated his back.

'That's better, much more fragrant.' She wrapped him in a towel and rubbed his fur as dry as she could.

Taking him downstairs she realised she'd not thought beyond cleaning Biscuit up and hadn't considered what she would feed him. In the kitchen she stood staring into the fridge. There was some chicken left over from the night before and some vegetables and potatoes. She put some in a dish and chopped it up, setting it down on the floor with a bowl of water next to it she waited to see what the animal would do. Biscuit had sat watching her, his head cocked to one side. He went over to the bowl and sniffed and then licked the food, much as he had done with the treat she had given him at the farm then set to, to demolish the food and drink most of the water. When he had finished he trotted over to Rose, sat down and gave a good scratch behind his ears. When Rose had bathed him she had been pleasantly surprised to see he had no fleas, probably couldn't get through the muck, she thought. Rose picked him up and put his collar on, complete with name tag, stating he was 'Biscuit' and his master was 'Matthew Lawson'. Just at that moment Matthew came through the front door, Biscuit barked. Not a loud bark but with some depth, not a yap; Rose was pleased to hear.

'What the...!' Matthew limped into the kitchen, 'Rose!'

'Hello, Uncle Matthew,' Rose grinned, 'meet Biscuit, he should make your walks more interesting!'

'And where the heck did he come from?' Matthew sat down, scratching the back of his head.

'Um, I found him at the back of one of the cages at the farm. I've given him a bath, got him a licence, and he's had something to eat.' She sat stroking the dog, who seemed completely at home on her knee.

'Don't suppose he's house trained?' Matthew inquired.

'Doubt it, that'll give you something to do!' She put Biscuit down and stood up, 'must get back to work. See you later. Be good, Biscuit.' She left Mathew with his mouth hanging open and Biscuit sitting waiting for something to happen. For a minute or two they just sat there staring at each other, Biscuit's head bobbed from side to side, then he got up and went over to this strange being sitting in front of him. He nudged Matthew's hand with his nose, and licked his fingers., then looked towards the back door.

'Uh!' Matthew came back to the here and now, 's'pose you want to go out, boy.' He pushed himself up and opened the door and Biscuit obligingly went out to do what he had to do. 'Good dog.' Matthew told him, absently. He'd desperately wanted a dog when he was a boy, and when Dr Thomas Blake had had to let Rosie go he'd begged his mum to take her in. That way his friend Lucien could still see the dog that he was so fond of. He nagged her so much he'd worn her down, BUT, he had to look after her, walk her and feed her, and he did, until Rosie had died of old age. Both boys had been sad, but being boys they had gone on to other distractions, such as, in Lucien's case, girls. It hadn't affected Lucien as much as Matthew, as he had been sent away to school after the death of his mother and only saw Rosie at weekends, but Matthew had really mourned her. Biscuit seemed to know that Matthew needed him as much as he needed Matthew and he watched and followed Matthew about as he made his lunch, then went to sit in the living room with a cup of tea. Biscuit followed him and lay down at his feet, for a well earned nap; it had been an eventful morning for a small dog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm wondering if I can make a few more chapters from this. Up to you, dear readers.


	2. Chapter 2 A walk with benefits

Set a week after Biscuit's arrival. Light and fluffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew took the lead down off the coat stand and whistled. The little black and white hurricane that was Biscuit came haring through from his customary spot by Matthew's chair in the living room and sat, almost to attention, at his master's feet. Matthew grinned. When Rose had rescued the dog and brought him home he'd been a little surprised, pleasantly surprised, actually. Even more surprising was Biscuit's willingness to be trained. He sat on command, most of the time, did not leave unpleasant 'gifts' in the house and did not get under Matthew's feet. In fact, Biscuit was a perfect addition to the family, Matthew didn't know what he'd do without him, something he had also been surprised to find.

'Come on then, boy.' Matthew clipped the lead to the collar. 'Time to see what Ballarat has to offer today.'

Matthew and Biscuit strolled down to the Botanical Gardens, where Biscuit was happy to play fetch with an old tennis ball for as long as Matthew was prepared to stand there. Having a dog, Matthew soon noticed made one visible. A man walking on his own into town and out again quickly became invisible, even if he had been a noted member of the community, but with a dog, well, people stopped to pass the time of day, to ask of one's health and about the dog. When Matthew became tired he would wander over to the station for a cuppa with the men and Biscuit would lie under the chair while he chatted. Biscuit didn't have to beg for treats, pieces of biscuit were given willingly to the little animal, as well as crusts off sandwiches and ends of pasties. But Biscuit's other favourite friend by far was Alice Harvey. She didn't give him treats or nibbles she had found a spot just behind his left ear that he loved to have scratched, and only Alice seemed to be able to do it properly. It had happened completely by accident. She'd been sitting in the office, discussing a report she had just handed in and Biscuit had gone to sit beside her. One hand was hanging loosely over the arm of the chair and he nudged it. Alice's fingers moved and scratched him behind the ear and he was gone, her slave, and she didn't even realise what she had done!

Matthew tried so hard not to laugh, laughing at Dr Harvey could be an unwise thing to do, depending on what kind of mood she was in. Matthew actually liked her, her no-nonsense approach and the way she worked with Blake made them a formidable partnership. She was smart, but blunt, told it like it was, which sometimes got her into trouble, but Lucien usually got her out of it.

She turned and looked him squarely in the face.

'Something funny, Chief Inspector?' She inquired.

'Err...no.' He couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice.

Biscuit nudged her again, she had stopped scratching. She looked down.

'Oh, hello there.' Alice's face brightened, she had heard that Matthew had a dog but this was the first time she had met it. Alice liked dogs, they'd had them at home when she was a child and for some unaccountable reason Alice could do anything with them. They followed her round, they did as she told them, she fed them, she walked them, they asked for nothing more and the young Alice had liked the simplicity of looking after a dog. Even better, she could tell her troubles to a dog and it didn't judge her or answer back. Many were surprised she didn't train as a vet.

'I think he likes you, doctor.' Matthew remarked.

'We used to have dogs when I was a child, I liked them.' She said. 'More sense than my family.'

'Well,' Matthew stood up, 'we'd better get off and leave you to it.' He whistled and Biscuit went straight to him and sat to attention. It was Alice's turn to laugh.

'You've got him well trained.' She observed.

'He's proved to be a quick learner.' Matthew replied, 'I suppose all he needed was to be wanted.' He picked up the lead and man and dog left the office.

'He's looking much better.' Alice remarked as she got up to go back to the morgue and tidy up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was driving back home after a very early morning call to the morgue. It was now mid morning, but in spite of having worked for half the night she didn't feel terribly tired. Ballarat was up and about, going about its business including a man and a dog. She slowed down and opened the window.

'Morning, Chief Inspector!' She called.

Matthew stopped and turned, Alice was the only one to use his former title.

'Good morning, doctor.' He greeted her with a smile. 'Early call?'

'Yes,' She grinned, 'a fight at the pub. One dead, silly beggars, fighting over two-up! When will they learn? Hello, Biscuit.' She looked down at the dog, sitting obediently by Matthew.

Biscuit woofed and wagged his tail.

'Fancy a coffee?' Matthew didn't know what made him offer this to Alice but he felt it was a good idea.

'Alright, let me park up and I'll walk with you.' She accepted, she was only going to go home and do, well, nothing really. She pulled up in a nearby parking bay and went to join Matthew. They walked in companionable silence with Biscuit between them, finally stopping at a small cafe where Biscuit was welcome.

Alice and Matthew found they enjoyed each other's company, he managed to persuade her to call him 'Matthew', he was no longer a Chief Inspector and she couldn't very well call him 'Mr Lawson'. She agreed, on the proviso he called her 'Alice.'

It became a habit between them, but not a regular one. If Alice was driving through town, or on her way home she would look out for Matthew. She told herself it was just to make sure he was well, but really she was becoming fond of the man. Matthew, in his turn, actively looked out for her car, and would wave when he saw it. She would pull up, roll down the window, and speak to him and Biscuit. Biscuit would woof and wag his tail, and Matthew would invite her to join him for coffee. Neither said anything about it to anyone else. It wasn't a secret, it was just nothing to do with anyone else and not important. So nobody knew, and Lucien couldn't tease Matthew, nobody would tease Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some weeks later:

Jean regretted not taking Lucien up on the offer of the use of the car. She liked the walk into town, it was nice to bump into people who didn't use Lucien as their GP but she had misjudged the amount of shopping she had to get. It was rare she did this, and if she did she would call in at the station and leave it for him to bring home, or Charlie, either was more than happy to oblige. She was just passing the cafe when a familiar voice called her name.

'Jean!' Matthew appeared at the door, 'you look a bit weighed down. Come and have a cuppa and Alice says she will run you home.'

'Matthew, hello.' Jean smiled, glad to see him looking so cheerful, 'I must admit I could do with a cup, but how do you know Alice will drive me back?'

She handed a basket to Matthew and entered the cafe to see Alice sitting at their, now, usual table.

'Hello Alice.' Jean didn't bat an eyelid, why shouldn't the two of them be having coffee together.

'Hello, come and sit down.' Alice pulled a chair out for her and signalled to the waitress for tea for one, Jean was not a coffee drinker.

They chatted about this and that, Jean did not question the fact that Matthew and Alice seemed to be more friendly than just old work colleagues. Gossip could be poisonous and she was not going to be part of, or start, anything. Their drinks finished Alice paid the bill,

'My turn, Matthew, you paid last time.' She reminded him.

Jean smiled, they were obviously very comfortable with each other, and it was nice to see, not that she was match-making.

Alice helped her load the shopping into her car after waving goodbye to Matthew who was heading towards the gardens to give Biscuit his game of fetch.

'Go on, Jean,' Alice said, 'you're dying to ask.'

'Ask what?' Jean sounded so innocent.

'How come Matthew and I are having coffee together?' Alice grinned.

'It's not my business, Alice.' Jean answered, secretly desperate to know if anything was going on between the two.

'No, it isn't.' Alice tried to sound sharp, but couldn't, which for her was strange. 'But since you are dying to know, I often see Matthew walking Biscuit in the mornings, when I've had a night call, and we've taken to having coffee together and musing on the case. He likes to get involved, as you know, so why not?'

'Alice,' Jean sighed, 'I don't really need to know, and I certainly won't tell Lucien, if that's what you're worried about.'

'Actually, Jean.' Alice pulled onto the drive, 'I'd rather you didn't. There's nothing to tell but I know Lucien is likely to tease Matthew and me and quite frankly...'

'Need to know, Alice,' Jean tapped the side of her nose, 'need to know.'

Alice grinned and helped her take the groceries into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, has Biscuit brought the ex Chief Inspector and the lonely Pathology Registrar together? Might have to do another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Biscuit saves the day

Matthew and Biscuit were out later than usual and missed their coffee with Alice. Matthew had taken the time that morning to cut the grass before the day heated up. He had started gardening again and even Jean had to admit the borders looked a lot tidier. He had found that Biscuit would trot around the garden, pick up the trowel and bring it over to him, and watch while weeds were dug up and plants were pruned and tidied. When Matthew picked up the discarded stalks and flower heads Biscuit would pick up any he dropped on the way to the compost heap and follow him. He was rewarded with a pat on the head and a 'Good dog,' for his troubles and he would give a soft bark. Man and dog in perfect harmony. Rose would watch through the window and smile, grateful that Biscuit had come into their lives, Uncle Matthew seemed to be so much happier, even Dr Blake had noted it and Jean, much as she was not keen on animals around the house, had to admit the little dog was the best medicine for a depressed ex-Chief Inspector.

Biscuit was happily fetching the old tennis ball when Matthew noticed a group of youths teasing some younger children who were having a kick about. They kept pinching the football and kicking it away from the group, encouraging them to 'come on then, want your ball back,' and laughing at them. Matthew could see that some of the little ones were crying and a couple had been knocked over by the bigger, rougher lads.

The (ex) Chief Inspector had never liked bullying, having been subject to it when he was a boy and whistled Biscuit over. Clipping the lead back on to the dog's collar and strode over to them, swinging his cane; he'd given up the walking stick, the cane was much more elegant and did the job.

'Hey!' He shouted over, 'leave them alone, you bullies!'

There was a pause in the fracas then one of the youths shouted back,

'What you gonna do about it, grandad!' Pushing a smaller child out of his way, and taking a couple of steps towards Matthew.

'Get lost!' Matthew waved his cane, 'go find someone your own size to pick on!' Biscuit started to bark, but the boys didn't see him as that threatening, too small. 'Stay boy,' Matthew commanded the dog, quietly. He was now face to face with a tall, reasonably well built lad. Not someone he knew, probably a barker from the fairground, newly arrived in town. The lad had balled his hands into fists and was spoiling for a fight, which Matthew didn't want but he wasn't going to back down. The lad threw a punch and landed it on Matthew's jaw, momentarily unbalancing him. Matthew stood back half a step and dropped the lead raising his fist and cane, ready to defend himself. As the lad tried took another punch Matthew brought his cane higher and found it snatched out of his hand and snapped in two. He threw a quick punch at the lad and connected with the side of his face, while the lad brought the top half of the cane down on Matthew's head. Matthew went down, seeing stars, and two of the other youths started kicking him, until the pain made him black out.

'Bloody Hell!' One shouted, 'you've killed him!' They high tailed it out of the park, leaving the group of smaller children staring in horror.

'What d'we do now, Stevie?' One small, scruffy individual whispered.

'Dunno.' The boy addressed as 'Stevie,' scratched his head. Biscuit went up to his master and nudged first his hand and then his face. Getting no response he barked, but Matthew did not stir. Biscuit looked at the boys, then at Matthew and then in the direction of the town, trying to work out what to do. Finally he barked again at Stevie and hurtled off towards the town. Biscuit raced to the only place he knew there was someone who knew him well enough to help, the station. Charging through the door he collided with Dr Harvey, who was just on her way to hand in an autopsy report.

'Careful, Biscuit!' She regained her balance. 'Where's your master, boy?' She bent down to the dog and noticed blood on his muzzle. Standing up she looked up and down the outside of the building, no Matthew appeared. She took Biscuit's lead, 'Show me, boy!' She allowed the dog to lead her, 'Find Matthew.' Biscuit set off at a pace that Alice could just about keep up with, running had never been her forte, and she was glad she hadn't put too high a heel on that morning. Biscuit pulled her to the park where she could see a group of children, it looked to her, gathered round something on the ground. Biscuit ran even faster and she had to let go of the lead. The children stood up, leaving a gap for Alice to get to Matthew.

'What happened?' She turned to the biggest of the children as she knelt beside the still body of her friend.

'Some big lads were nicking our ball, miss.' Stevie wiped his nose on his sleeve, 'he came over to help but they broke his stick and hit him wiv it, then they kicked him when he fell.'

Alice found a pulse, strong and rhythmic, good. Still holding Matthew's wrist she looked again at the boy, 'What's your name boy?' She asked, her voice soft and low.

'Stevie, miss.'

'Well, Stevie, thank you for staying with my friend, now I want you to do something for me, for Mr Lawson.' She held his gaze, making him feel important, 'go to the police station. Go straight up to the office and speak to Senior Sergeant Davies. Tell him Dr Harvey says to get an ambo to the park and that Mr Lawson has been hurt. Got it?'

'Yes miss, I mean doctor. Police station, Senior Sergeant Davies, ambo to the park, Mr Lawson hurt, Dr Harvey says.' He repeated.

'Good lad, now hurry.' She watched him race off and then turned to Matthew.

'He gonna be ok, miss?' One of the smaller children asked in a whisper.

'I hope so, I do hope so.' Alice examined Matthew's head, trying to hide her tears from the children. 'Damn,' she thought, she didn't want them to see her cry, or the ambulance crew when they arrived. Alice Harvey wasn't supposed to have feelings. There was a lot of blood which had begun to congeal. She checked the rest of him, working her way down his body. She could see foot prints on his side and his knee was bleeding. There was a rip in his trouser leg, so she extended the hole to see the damage. It _had_ to be his bad knee, bleeding but not out of joint, at least it seemed that way. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the sound of the siren, 'Ambo's here, miss.' A child spoke.

'What've we got, doc?' A medic helped her up.

'Matthew Lawson, attacked by a gang of youths, so I've been told. Head injury, they used his cane on him, kicked in the side, lower ribs and damage to his knee.' She was brief in her report, more would be known after x-rays and a proper examination.

'Right, let's get him on the stretcher and over to the hospital.'

Biscuit barked, 'It's ok, Biscuit.' Alice looked down at the little animal, and picked up his lead. 'Come on, boy, you're with me for now.' Turning to the ambulance crew, 'I'll meet you at the hospital, unless you're going to let me _and_ the dog ride with you.' She raised an eyebrow.

'Well behaved, is he?'

'Very.'

'Go on then doc,' The medic smiled, 'I'm not looking.'

'Thanks.' She turned to the children. 'I need you to go home now, tell your parents you need to go to the police station to say what happened here. You are not in trouble, I'm so very glad you were brave enough to stay with Mr Lawson.' She watched them run off.

In the ambulance Alice held Matthew's hand, 'Come on, Matthew, Biscuit needs you.' She lowered her voice, 'I need you.' The depth of her feelings for Matthew had come right to the surface, she honestly didn't know what she would do without him. Biscuit seemed to know he shouldn't really be there and kept under the bench seat, out of sight.

At the hospital Charlie was waiting for them, together with Bill and Ned, they were concerned about what Stevie had told them and decided they should all go to see their former boss. Charlie had alerted Dr Blake about the incident and he was said he would be there to treat Matthew. Lucien was already ordering x-rays when they wheeled Matthew into the treatment room. He gasped when he saw the state of his friend. Alice was arguing with Sister who would not let Biscuit into the clean area.

'Dr Harvey,' Ned was at her side, 'I'll take Biscuit over to the station, you can collect him from there.'

'Thank you, Ned.' She turned and picked up the dog, 'I'll come and get you soon, boy, be good for Ned.'

'Come on, Biscuit. Think I might have a bit of sandwich left for you.' Ned carried the dog out of the hospital, making a huge fuss of him.

Alice breathed in and strode purposefully to where Lucien was examining his friend. Lucien looked up, it was obvious Alice had shed a few tears but he thought better of remarking on it, he'd speak to his wife later.

'So, Alice,' he smiled at his colleague, 'I hear Matthew has been standing up for the little people again.'

'Apparently some youths were spoiling a kick about some children were having in the park, so he went to stop it. They hit him over the head with his cane and kicked him in the ribs and on his knee. He hasn't shown any signs of consciousness but his pulse is regular and strong, his breathing has been good but I haven't been able to take his blood pressure.' All the while she gave her report she handed him the instruments he needed, took the dirty swabs off him, anything that meant she could stay there.

'How did you find him?' Lucien held his hand out for a clean swab.

'Biscuit. He came haring down to the station and nearly knocked me off my feet. When I couldn't see Matthew I knew he was in trouble so I grabbed the lead and let Biscuit take me to him.' Alice took the dirty swap and forceps off him.

'Right, let's get him to x-ray.' Lucien beckoned to a porter, before turning to Alice, 'I'm sure he'll be fine, Alice.' He touched her shoulder, 'he's got a hard head.' Alice's eyes filled with tears. Lucien handed her his handkerchief.

'I'm sorry, Lucien.' She sniffed, 'I...'

'Sometimes it takes something to happen before we realise how much someone means to us, Alice.' He put his arm round her, 'it's nothing to be ashamed of.'

'I have a reputation to keep up, Lucien.' She leant her forehead against his shoulder, 'I'm not supposed to have feelings, much less...'

'...fall in love?'

Alice wasn't going to answer that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was brought back from radiology and made comfortable in a side room. His wounds had been dressed after Lucien had cleaned them, and a drip had been set up to ensure he could have pain relief efficiently administered and be kept hydrated. Bruises were emerging on his face where the youth had punched him and on his knuckles where he had hit back.

The two doctors were studying the x-rays when Matthew decided to rejoin the world. His half-hearted grunt made Alice turn round. She smiled,

'Well, welcome back.' She went over to the bed, 'how are you feeling?' She touched his hand.

'All the better for seeing you, but my head hurts.' He tried a small smile, but a smile none the less. Lucien turned round at the sound of his friend's voice.

'It's a hard head, though.' Lucien joined Alice, 'how did you manage to keep your skull intact? No fracture. Couple of cracked ribs and lots of bruising. Your knee is badly bruised, too. You might find walking painful and a little difficult for a while. Crutches for a week or so, I think. But you'll be in here overnight, in case of concussion.'

'How did you find me?' The last he remembered was it all going dark in the park. Alice related how Biscuit had gone for help, and how the children had stayed with him until she arrived.

'Where is Biscuit?' He tried to look round.

'Oh, sister wouldn't let him in so Ned has him at the station.' Alice told him, 'I'll collect him later.'

'Thank you.' Matthew reached for her hand and squeezed it.

'You get some rest, I'll come over later, if your doctor will allow you visitors.' Alice straightened.

'I think certain visitors should be allowed. I'll let sister know.' Lucien left the room, he decided he wouldn't tease Alice or Matthew, he was just happy they seemed to have found each other.

'Would you like me to bring some of your things over, pyjamas, toothbrush?' Alice tried to sound practical, but struggled to keep the wobble out of her voice.

'Yes please. Rose is in Melbourne, giving evidence in the puppy farm case. My house key should be in my trouser pocket.' Matthew's voice was getting quieter. 'Will you look after Biscuit for me?'

'Of course I will, he's the hero of the day.' She patted his hand, 'you get some rest, I'll be back later.'

He muttered something that she couldn't quite catch. She looked at him and he 'tried' again. Still not able to hear him she leant closer and as her ear got close to his mouth he managed to raise his head and kiss it and whisper, 'Thank you.'

Alice blushed a very deep red, grateful they were on their own. She looked up and bent over him, and kissed his forehead. 'You're welcome.'

Matthew was asleep before she had closed the door, her colour back to normal. A nurse looked up from the file she was studying and smiled.

'He's sleeping,' Alice told her. 'I'll be back at visiting time, he wants his own night things and toiletries. Did you find his key in his trouser pocket?'

The nurse looked at the pile of Matthew's clothes and effects and found the key, 'There you are Dr Harvey.' The nurse handed her the key, 'do you want the rest of his things. They're torn and dirty, I expect he'll want clean when he's discharged.'

'Yes, I might as well take them.' Alice held out her hands for the things, 'thank you.' She walked away, leaving a rather perceptive nurse, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice collected Biscuit from the station, he looked lost and forlorn. Ned said every time he heard footsteps he looked expectantly at the door, then sat down, gazing at the floor when it wasn't the boss. He did perk up when Alice walked in, however. She picked up the lead,

'Come .' She said softly, 'let's get you home.'

Biscuit obediently went with her and leapt into the car. She decided she would go and get Matthew's things then go home and have something to eat, feed Biscuit and get ready to go and visit the hospital. In Matthew's house Biscuit trotted around, searching for his master, finally sitting down by Matthew's chair in the living room. Alice left him there while she went to find Matthew's bedroom and search his cupboards for appropriate clothing. She found clean pyjamas in the chest of drawers, his robe on the back of the door. Mentally apologising to him she searched for a set of clothes for him to leave hospital in, figuring it would be a good idea to have everything to hand at her home ready to take to him. Alice could be practical and not given to embarrassment so sifting through his drawers and wardrobe for underwear, a shirt and trousers should not bother her, that, and she had a brother, so she was acquainted with men's clothing. Somehow. though, this didn't seem quite as normal as it should be and she felt a tinge of shyness, which she chided herself for. After finding his toiletries and a holdall to carry everything in, she went downstairs intending to take Biscuit to her house and have something to eat before visiting time. Biscuit, however, was having none of it. He refused to move, in spite of treats offered, scratching behind the ear, he was not moving.

Alice ran her hand over her head, what to do now? She couldn't leave him alone all night, he'd probably howl and bark and generally disturb the neighbours. She put Matthew's things down and bent to the dog.

'Right, Biscuit, have it your way.' She stroked his head. 'I'm going to get my things from my house and come back. I won't be long, you be a good boy and wait.'

Alice had decided that the only thing she could do was re-locate for the night to Matthew's. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she used his spare room, but she couldn't see what else she could do. She had an idea how to placate Biscuit when she came back.

It didn't take long for Alice to grab all she needed for an overnight stay at Matthew's, and she was soon back at his house. Biscuit was still waiting for Matthew to arrive. It almost broke her heart, poor little thing, abandoned again, she thought.

She had about an hour before evening visiting so she made herself a sandwich from some cold meat and salad Matthew had in his fridge, and a cup of tea. Biscuit nibbled at some meat she put out for him, but he was missing his master too much to eat. Alice sighed, she had to find a way to get Biscuit to see Matthew. She looked at the holdall she had grabbed for Matthew's things, there was plenty of room for a small dog. She wouldn't need to leave the bag when visiting was over, sister would have a fit if she found out. She put the bag in the car then went back for the dog.

'Ok, Biscuit. Let's go and see Matthew.' She picked him up and took him out to the car. He curled up in the foot-well and sulked. Alice laughed, 'It's ok, boy, we're going to see your master.'

She pulled up outside the hospital and went to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door she picked up the dog and gently placed him in the bag, telling him to be good, be quiet, that he was the best dog. She pulled the zip across and left it open just enough to let air in. Biscuit whined, Alice shushed him and crossed her fingers sister would not notice anything unusual about the bag.

'Hello, Dr Harvey.' The nurse at the ward desk greeted her. 'Mr Lawson is awake and sitting up. I'm sure he'll be glad of some company.'

'Thank you nurse.' Alice smiled, 'is sister about?'

'No, do you want to see her?'

'No, no I don't thank you.' Silently praying that the nurse would take the hint.

She went into the room, glad he had one all to himself, and closed the door.

'Hello, Alice.' He smiled, then winced. His jaw was a bit sore from the punch he had received. 'That bag's a bit big for pyjamas and a toothbrush.'

Alice put her fingers to her lips to quiet him then opened the bag. Reaching in she pulled out Biscuit, who immediately brightened up, tail wagging.

She handed the dog to Matthew who was greeted with licks and snuffles while Matthew stroked him and talked to him, telling him he was a good dog, and a brave dog. Alice grinned, it would be worth getting a rocket from sister, if she was found out. Both dog and master benefitted from the meeting.

'Taking a chance, aren't you?' Matthew said.

'Oh, Matthew, he's lost without you. He wouldn't come out of the house when I wanted to take him to mine. Hope you don't mind me using your spare room, but I think he'll be happier at home and I don't want to leave him on his own.' She sat on the bed, 'he sulked in the car on the way here.'

'Thank you, Alice.' Matthew took her hand and kissed it. 'Thank you. You're welcome to use the spare room whenever you want.'

'Well, maybe until Rose is back.' She agreed.

She studied his face, black and blue from the beating, but he managed to have a twinkle in his eyes.

'How's the head?' She asked.

'Still a slight headache, but a lot better thanks.' He admitted. 'My knee is the worst, really aching. Lucien says it will take some time to get back to normal, or as normal as it is these days.'

'Well, I can walk Biscuit if that will help.' She wanted to help and to be close to him, no matter how hard she tried not to. Lucien was right, she was falling in love with the irascible Matthew Lawson.

'I'm sure it will.' Matthew looked at her. She looked somehow softer? Was that what he meant? She hadn't changed the way she did her hair, least he didn't think so, or changed the way she dressed. No it was in her eyes, that was it, her eyes had softened, if that were possible, or was he looking at her differently? He didn't know, but whatever it was he rather liked it.

'The children you defended, Matthew,' She bought him back to the reason he was in hospital, 'I asked them to get their parents to take them to make statements. But, they were so good, waiting for help, could we reward them somehow?'

'I'd like that.' Matthew said, 'perhaps we could arrange for them to have a special treat or day out.'

'Good idea.' She agreed, 'When you're out of here we can look to see what's happening. But not the fair; Stevie said he thought that's where the youths came from.'

'Stevie?'

'The eldest of the children there.' Alice explained, 'I sent him to Charlie to get an ambo.'

'I'm sure we can think of something.' Matthew said.

There was a discreet knock at the door and the nurse poked her head in.

'Visiting's over, Dr Harvey.' She informed them, 'and sister'll be here shortly.'

'Thank you, nurse.' Alice stood up and opened the bag. 'Come on , Biscuit, time to hide again.'

Matthew picked up the dog and told him to be good. Biscuit licked Matthew's nose as he disappeared into the depths of the holdall.

Alice leant over and kissed Matthew on the cheek, he put his hand on her cheek and steered her lips to his and kissed her lightly.

'Chief Inspector!' She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

'See you tomorrow, Alice?' He smiled.

'Goodnight, Matthew.' And her voice took on a sultry tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter should see this one to the end. Reviews and comments welcome, as always.


	4. Chapter 4 Job done!

Alice stretched and opened her eyes. She had slept remarkably well considering she was not in her own bed. Alice did not sleep well in strange beds, whether she was an overnight guest at a friend's house or in a hotel; she would toss and turn, dozing occasionally, but never really slept. She decided she must have been so tired after the events of the previous day that nothing would have disturbed her.

She showered and dressed and made the bed. knowing she would be sleeping there that night. She couldn't leave Matthew on his own and she didn't know when Rose would be back.

In the kitchen she made herself some tea and toast and saw to Biscuit's needs. He seemed to have settled and ate some food and had a drink of water before requesting the back door to be opened so he could go into the garden. She wondered what she should do with him. He couldn't very well go with her to the mortuary for the day, and she didn't want to leave him alone all day. She supposed she could leave him at the station while she worked but that was a bit of an imposition. Jean wouldn't have him, she wasn't keen on animals in the house and Alice didn't want to embarrass her into looking after him. She sighed. Could she take some leave at such short notice? She'd better ring Lucien. As she put her hand out for the receiver the phone rang. Picking it up she spoke,

'Lawson residence.'

'Er...Alice?' Rose queried, what was Dr Harvey doing answering Uncle Matthew's phone?

'Morning, Rose.' Alice confirmed it was her.

'Is Uncle Matthew there?' Rose was concerned.

'No, Rose.' Alice knew she had to say the right thing and say it gently, Matthew wasn't in any danger, after all. 'Matthew is in hospital, but don't worry,' she added hastily, 'he's ok.'

'What happened?' Rose sounded anxious.

'He got into a ruckus with some youths who were upsetting some children. He's had a nasty bang on the head and some kicks to his ribs and his dodgy knee, but he'll be ok.' Alice reassured her.

'Should I come home?' Rose would find an excuse to leave the hearing if Matthew needed her.

'No, I'll stay until you get back.' Alice then remembered something Matthew had said, 'aren't you supposed to be staying with some friends after the case?'

'I can cancel.' Rose could be as obstinate as Matthew.

'And how do you think he's going to feel if you cancel your plans because he was daft enough to take on some thugs, eh?' Alice knew Matthew well enough to know he would not want Rose to change her plans when he could very well be looked after by his friends. 'Between, me, Lucien and Jean he'll be well looked after. Anyway, if you come back Tyneman will expect you to go back to work and then who'll look after him and Biscuit? You stay and continue with your plans. Leave me a number I can contact you on and I'll ring if we need you.'

Rose noticed that Alice said 'I', not we, she was in charge, Uncle Matthew was going to be kept in order, by the sound of things.

'Alright, if you say so.' She gave Alice a Melbourne number and said she'd ring the next day, and sent her love to her uncle.

Alice dialled Lucien's number and waited for it to be answered.

'Ah, morning Jean.' She said in response to Jean's cheery 'Blake residence!'

She asked to speak to Lucien if he was available, waiting for Lucien to take the call she wondered how she could put her request, should she ask for leave without explaining why? No, there was no point, the doctor knew how she felt about Matthew.

'Lucien, good morning.' She spoke brightly. 'Would you mind if I took the day off? Matthew is due out of hospital today and, er...' she ran out of words.

In his study Lucien smiled at Alice's awkwardness but he wasn't going to let her off lightly.

'I need to check Matthew before he's discharged. Rounds are at ten, I'll call you after that to let you know when you can collect him. You can take the afternoon and tomorrow. We'll see how he goes from there, but I warn you he can be a cantankerous patient.'

'Thank you, Lucien, and I'll bear that in mind. You'd better leave me instructions on what he is allowed to do and what not.' She smiled.

'Will do. See you later.' He replaced the receiver, thinking it was about time Matthew had someone to care for him, a niece was all very well, but he needed something more. He thought back to their youth, before he had left to train in Edinburgh. They'd taken girls out, bedded a few, it had to be said, Lucien was willing to bet he done more than Matthew. His friend had been shyer round girls, more conservative and catholic in his behaviour, berating Lucien for his juvenile and cavalier behaviour, warning him he could be leaving a string of fatherless children around the area. Lucien had grinned and told him to lighten up, his father had certain supplies in the surgery he could get his hands on to prevent that. Finally, Matthew had seemed to decide there was no one for him and had devoted himself to his career in the force.

Jean poked her head round the study door, 'Alice ok?' She asked.

'Yes, she just wanted to ask if I would let her have some leave at short notice.' Lucien smiled at his wife, 'she is going to collect Matthew from hospital, later.'

'Do you think it would be a good idea if I took some stew or roast round for their dinner. Alice isn't much of a cook,' Lucien raised his eyebrows at this slight on his colleague, 'oh, she's the first to admit it. Matthew won't be up to cooking much if there's more damage to his leg.' Jean grinned at him. 'I hope you gave her the time off.' She now looked stern.

'The afternoon, after I've seen him,' Lucien admitted, 'how heartless do you think I am, Jean? I've told her to take tomorrow off too, we'll take it from there.'

'I should think so too,' Jean said, 'they make a nice couple, get on well together.'

'How long have you known?' Lucien was surprised she hadn't said something to him, Matthew was his friend, after all.

'Oh, you know, one sees things.' Jean leant against the door frame and folded her arms, 'Alice asked me not to tell you, I expect she knew you'd tease the pair of them. Anyway, at the time they just met for an occasional coffee when he was walking Biscuit and she was passing.'

'You think I'd tease them?' Lucien looked wide eyed with innocence.

'Think? I know you would. You'd take every opportunity until Alice threatened to do something radical with a bone saw, or some such instrument.' She turned to leave the room, 'Anyway, if you're going on rounds you'd better get off.' She headed back to the kitchen to finish ironing his shirts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien breezed into Matthew's room in the hospital. His friend was sitting up looking bruised but otherwise well.

'Mornin' Matthew.' He greeted him, cheerily, 'how're we feeling today?'

'Oh just grand.' Matthew answered, sarcastically 'my ribs hurt, my knee is awful.'

'...and the head?'

'Actually, that's not too bad.' He admitted, 'the headache has gone, the jaw's at bit stiff but otherwise...' He looked hopeful, he'd had his fill of hospitals.

Lucien did his checks and looked at the bruises. He flexed Matthew's knee which made him wince and take a sharp intake of breath, but he didn't cry out. He stood at the end of the bed and put his hand against the sole of Matthew's foot and asked him to put pressure on it. Push his hand away. A sharp pain shot round his knee and he yelled, 'Arrgh!'

'Mmm...well, let's see how you are on crutches.' Lucien leant out of the room and called for a pair of crutches to be brought in.

He helped Matthew swing his legs over the edge of the bed and when the nurse came in they helped him to stand on his good leg, between them. Handing him the crutches they watched him swing himself round the small room.

'Bloody hell, Blake!' He shouted, 'it's like going back to square one.'

'That was a wheelchair,' the doctor remarked, 'do you think you can manage at home.'

'Hope so,' he grumbled, 'don't want to stay in here too long.' He looked at the nurse, 'sorry, nurse, you're really kind but...'

'It's not a holiday camp, Mr Lawson,' she smiled, 'we'd rather you went home, people always recover better in familiar surroundings.'

'Well, you'll have help at home.' Lucien informed him.

'Rose is in Melbourne then staying with friends, but I'll manage.'

'Thank you nurse,' Lucien dismissed the nurse before continuing, 'Actually Alice is taking leave to keep an eye on you.' Lucien could barely keep the smirk off his face.

Matthew looked at him with surprise, 'Alice?'

'Don't think I don't know.' Lucien winked at him, 'Anyway, at least she can make sure you take pain relief when you need it, instead of trying to self medicate with whisky; which; by the way does not mix with these pain killers.'

Matthew harrumphed.

'Be kind to her, Matthew.' Lucien said quietly, 'I know you're fond of her, and I think she rather likes you.'

'Giving me relationship advice are we?' Matthew looked him square in the face, looking for laughter but all he saw was his friend's sincere hope that there was a chance he had a last found his soul mate. He hoped so, too.

'I wouldn't presume.' Lucien put his hand on Matthew's shoulder. 'I'll tell her she can pick you up when she's ready. Do you have any clothes to change into?'

'Yes, Alice brought them over last night, together with Biscuit, but don't tell sister.' Matthew visibly brightened as he remembered Alice's visit the previous evening, and he wondered if he'd be able to snatch another kiss or two.

Lucien smiled, 'Mum's the word.' He helped Matthew sit down in the chair, 'I'll be off now. I'll get nurse to fill out a prescription for you and let Alice know what you're taking and how much.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien smiled as he entered the morgue. Alice was finishing some paperwork from the previous day, there was no case to deal with so she was just filling in time until she was told she could go and collect Matthew from the hospital. She was finding it hard to concentrate, she was only used to looking after herself but now she was going to have to care for someone else. Well, make sure he took his medication, didn't overstretch himself and keep him company, not look after him as such. She turned as he opened the door and smiled a small smile.

'Alright, Alice.' He grinned, 'off you go. The nurse will have a prescription of pain killers for him, he is on crutches and he is a bit sore. Be gentle with him.'

Alice looked at him gratefully, although being told to be gentle with a retired Chief Inspector was a bit of a cheek, but she smiled, nevertheless.

'Thank you, Lucien.' She changed out of her lab coat and headed out of the room, picking up her handbag on the way. 'I'll just collect Biscuit from Charlie and I'll head off.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Stay, Biscuit.' She commanded the dog as she got out of the car. 'I'll just go and get your master, then we can go home.' Biscuit put his front paws on the window ledge and watched Alice enter the hospital. He was still like that when Alice and Matthew exited the building, slowly; Matthew swinging himself between his crutches while Alice carried the holdall. Matthew looked at the little dog, jumping and wagging his tail and barking with excitement, and he laughed, pointing with one crutch.

'Someone's happy to see you,' Alice remarked, opening the passenger door.

'Stay, boy.' Matthew instructed and Biscuit dropped into the foot well. Matthew sat sideways on the seat and Alice took the crutches and slid them into the back of the car, along with his bag. He pulled first one leg then the other into the car and Alice closed the door. Biscuit sat quietly while Alice drove them to Matthew's house and pulled up on the drive.

In the house Matthew flopped gratefully into his chair and Biscuit lay next to him, where he always did.

Alice went to put the kettle on, and while it boiled she took his bag upstairs.

From where he sat, Matthew watched her, comfortable in what she was doing, she looked as if she had always been there. He leant back in his chair and smiled a small satisfied smile. He hoped this was a sign of things to come, he quite liked the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next couple of days Matthew and Alice almost danced round each other. Alice did what she could in the kitchen, breakfasts and lunches were easy, and Jean was kind enough to bring round dinners for them. Alice had warned Matthew she was not a cook, but he said it didn't matter, they could manage with Jean's offerings and he could teach her a few simple recipes, if she was willing to learn.

'Right,' Alice said, on the second evening, 'you go and sit down, while I wash up.'

'If I pull my chair to the sink I can dry up for you.' Matthew suggested, it wasn't fair to leave everything to her, and he wasn't a complete invalid.

'Ok.' She wanted him to make the decision as to what he was able to do without it being too much of a strain. She passed him a tea towel.

Matthew swung through to the living room to find Biscuit sitting on his chair, and he refused to move. Matthew shrugged and sat on the sofa. When Alice wandered through she was surprised to see him sitting on the sofa, then she noticed Biscuit and raised her eyebrows.

'Mmm...somebody thinks he's king of the castle.' She remarked as she sat down next to him. She picked up the paper to start the crossword as was her habit. When stuck on a clue she would read it out to Matthew, usually sat across the room from her. Now they could study it together. As the evening wore on and the crossword gradually got filled in, she found herself leaning against Matthew and his arm had slipped over her shoulder the better to accommodate her. Really, they were both very comfortable. The crossword completed Alice tried to sit up to put the paper on to the coffee table but Matthew held her back.

'Matthew.' She whispered, urgently.

'You have to pay a forfeit.' She heard the smile in his voice.

'Oh, really?' She turned her head as best she could to look at him, 'and what might that be?'

He let her move a little so she could turn to him properly. Then he put his free hand behind her head and kissed her; at first gently then with more depth and passion than either had known for a long time.

In the chair across the room Biscuit watched them, his head on one side. Then he put his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Job done!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, the benefits of owning a dog? Perceptive creatures, aren't they?

I'm still not sure Matthew has ever been married, so I've decided he never was. Makes it easier for this story line. Reviews and comments welcome.


End file.
